Unholy Orders from the Archbishop to the Priest
by LemonParadise
Summary: Enrico Maxwell has a secret that no archbishop should ever have to worry about keeping. After telling Alexander Anderson, Enrico is given the experience of a lifetime- with a few drawbacks. LEMONS!


Enrico stared blankly out of the window, rain puddling outside and streaming down the window. Now, he couldn't go outside. He needed the fresh air. There was a light knock on the door. Enrico sighed and looked at the door, sitting down at his desk.

"It is open," Enrico said, folding his hands together.

The door opened and the tall figure of Anderson stepped in the room. Enrico smiled slightly. A loud crack broke the silence, making Enrico chuckled as Enrico recollected himself.

"Still afraid of thunder and lightening..." Enrico mumbled.

"You never got over that," Anderson commented.

Enrico smiled slightly, "Anderson... Can you close the door?"

Anderson nodded and obeyed, closing the door lightly. Enrico smiled and looked at him.

"Sit, please." Enrico said, smiling.

Anderson sat down, arms folded across his chest, looking ridiculously large in the chair. Enrico chuckled at the sight. Anderson raised his eyebrows, a small smile upturning the corners of his lips.

"What's so funny?" Anderson asked, shifting uncomfortably.

"Nothing, it's just you seem so...tall for that chair," Enrico said, chuckling.

Anderson shrugged. "I can't help it if all the chairs are too small."

"Or maybe you need to stop growing," Enrico retorted.

"I can't help it! When I regenerate, sometimes I get a bit taller, it's what I do."

"And I'm glad, you can intimidate that filthy Protestant and her servant," Enrico said, growling slightly at the thought of Integra.

Anderson chuckled. "You're right. I suppose that's one good thing about my height."

Enrico smiled and sighed, looking around as he battled in his mind, stumbling for the words to tell Anderson that he had a secret. A secret that no Archbishop should have. He looked up and heavily exhaled.

"Anderson, have you ever loved anyone?" Enrico asked awkwardly.

"Perhaps I have, when I was younger," Anderson smiled and tapped the cross on his neck, "And before I became a priest."

Enrico nodded, "So you haven't felt love... since you became one?"

Anderson thought for a moment and nodded. "That's probably right."

"Oh..." Enrico mumbled, looking down as he now knew the answer to the question he was going to ask.

"What?" Anderson asked, the air between him and Enrico now feeling tense.

"Nothing, I just," Enrico inhaled, "I just suspected a different answer."

Anderson studied Enrico intently from his small chair. "Are you alright Enrico? You look sick."

"I'm fine." Enrico looked at Anderson, their eyes meeting for a split second. Enrico turned away and bit his lip, hoping the priest did not see the lust in his eyes.

"Something's bothering you Enrico, I can tell," Anderson said with genuine concern in his voice.

"Anderson... can I tell you something?" Enrico whispered.

"Of course," Anderson answered, smiling warmly.

"I...I'm in love." Enrico mumbled.

"Are you?" Anderson said, allowing Enrico to continue.

"Yes...with a man..." Enrico said, biting his lip.

Any amusement Anderson was getting out of the conversation was now gone, and he felt strange pity for Enrico. He stayed silent, allowing Enrico to continue.

"With...you.." Enrico mumbled, covering his face.

Anderson looked serious for a moment and then burst out laughing. "You're funny, Enrico," Anderson gasped.

Enrico laughed nervously, "Yeah...haha..."

Anderson looked at Enrico. "You _are_ joking, aren't you?"

Enrico nodded before hesitating and shaking his head, "I'm not."

The smile on Anderson's face slowly shrunk as he comprehended Enrico's words. Enrico sighed and looked up, his eyes filling with guilt.

"I'm sorry..." Enrico mumbled.

"Don't be sorry," Anderson comforted. Anderson stood up and stretched. "I suppose I'll be going then..." he said, at a loss for any other words.

"Please don't go..." Enrico begged, "You hate me don't you?"

"No... no of course not," Anderson assured.

"Thank you...Do... Do you love me?" Enrico asked hopefully.

Anderson walked over to Enrico and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry, Enrico," he whispered, unsure of his feelings towards the man.

Enrico looked up at Anderson with tears in his eyes and cowered against him as a flash of lightening brightened the room. Anderson put his arm protectively around Enrico in an apologetic hug. Enrico shook and gripped Anderson's jacket.

"Something wrong?" Anderson asked, looking down at Enrico with a small smile. As Anderson saw the cowering figure of Enrico against him, his unstable feelings for Enrico solidified.

"The thunder is very loud Alexander..." Enrico whimpered childishly.

"Don't worry," Anderson assured Enrico, stroking his hair, "It will be over eventually."

Enrico smiled and cuddled into Anderson. One of Anderson's arms fell around Enrico's waist, pulling him closer. He looked up at Anderson and smiled.

"Thank you Anderson." He whispered.

"For what?" Anderson asked softly.

"Dealing with me..." Enrico said.

"You're very welcome, Enrico," Anderson said, tightening his embrace as thunder clapped loudly.

Enrico jumped and shook terribly, "Anderson...I..."

Enrico looked up and pressed his lips against Anderson's.

Anderson tensed for a moment and pulled Enrico off of him out of reflex. He licked his lips almost hungrily, noticing that he didn't mind the insecure tremble of Enrico's lips on his.

Enrico blushed and touched his lips, eyes widening.

"Why are you blushing?" Anderson asked, lightly caressing Enrico's red face.

"I-I didn't mean to ...kiss...you..." Enrico gulped.

"Well if you didn't enjoy it, then you never have to kiss me again," Anderson said, although a large grin was plastered on his face.

Enrico looked up at the man, "I did enjoy it but...What if somebody finds out?"

"The only way someone would find out is if you told them, Enrico," Anderson whispered.

"True.." Enrico said, smiling as he leaned up timidly to kiss Anderson again. Anderson kissed Enrico gently, getting used to the careful pressure of Enrico's lips against his own.

Enrico smiled and tugged at Anderson's jacket, running the fabric through his fingers. Anderson shrugged his jacket off and threw it aside. Smiling, Enrico slowly unbuttoned his own vest. He dropped it on the floor and looked at the man in front of him. He smiled and slowly ran his hands under Anderson's shirt.

Anderson shivered at Enrico's touch. Slowly he started to unbutton Enrico's shirt, but only unbuttoning three buttons before he lost patience and ripped Enrico's shirt open.

Enrico smiled and slowly unbuttoned Anderson's shirt. He softly placed a kiss on Anderson's collarbone and rested his head on the priest's bare chest. Anderson shrugged off his open shirt and pulled Enrico close. Enrico looked up and slowly pressed his lips to Anderson's, parting his lips.

A small grin cracked on Anderson's lips as Enrico kissed him. His tongue snaked its way between Enrico's lips and into his mouth. Enrico let the tongue explore his mouth and smirked, slowly tugging Anderson's waist towards his own, softly brushing his slender fingers across the bulge in Anderson's pants.

Anderson let out a small moaning breath. With one hand, he expertly unzipped Enrico's fly and slipped his hand inside Enrico's pants as if he was seeking revenge for Enrico's earlier pleasurable actions. Enrico bit his lip and moaned, enjoying Anderson's touch. He panted and looked at Anderson, his eyes pleading for more.

Anderson grinned at Enrico fiendishly. Enrico was giving Anderson the reaction that he was hoping for. Anderson kissed Enrico's lips, trailed kisses across his cheek to Enrico's jaw line, and finally down to his neck where he whispered, "Relax Enrico. Why are you so tense?"

"It's just that... I feel... as if I'm not worth your love and time," Enrico whispered back.

"Why would you say that?" Anderson asked, holding Enrico away from him.

"Look at me...I'm pale, skinny, and... just too busy for your time. Why do you find the time to do this? Why me?" Enrico looked up at Anderson, tears threatening the archbishop's eyes.

"If I remember correctly... It was you who started this, not me." Anderson mentally kicked himself for the harsh tone in his voice.

Enrico stepped back and cowered, "Oh...I-I see. You can go then."

"I didn't mean to say it like that Enrico," Anderson apologized, reaching out to Enrico.

Enrico shot him a glare filled with tears. He sighed and turned his back towards Anderson. "No.. I know exactly what you meant."

"Then tell me what I meant, because I would like to know," Anderson retorted, trying and failing to keep an angry tone out of his voice.

"You...You are disgusted by me!" Enrico tried to shout, but it only came as a faint whisper due to the tears falling slowly down his cheeks.

"When did I say that Enrico?" Anderson questioned. "I don't even remember _thinking_ anything like that!"

Enrico shook with tears, "I'm disgusting...That's what I know. Why would anyone love a pale, skinny thing like me? I am nothing...Why me?!"

"You shouldn't say that Enrico," Anderson said softly. In a tone that was more forceful he added, "And does it even matter what you look like, Enrico?"

"Yes it does... I am not worth your time!" Enrico shouted.

"I agreed to stay, didn't I? You must be worth something or else I would have left!" Anderson snarled.

"No, I am nothing." Enrico walked to the window.

"Why are you saying this, Enrico?" Anderson asked, approaching him. "What brought this on? A moment ago you looked fairly happy..."

"I'm just realizing that I shouldn't be the center of your love Alexander," Enrico said, sighing heavily, "You just... don't understand. I could lose everything! My title, my peers! Everything that I have worked my whole life for!"

Anderson raised his eyebrows. "You shouldn't lead people on like that and then get cold feet, Enrico. If you weren't sure about this, then maybe you could have waited until you knew what you wanted before telling me how you felt," Anderson said, searching for his shirt.

Enrico looked back and bit his lips, he ran to Anderson and hugged him from behind, "Don't...Please don't go."

Anderson peeled Enrico's arms off of him and turned to face him. He caressed Enrico's face with a gentle hand. Enrico looked up at him and smiled softly, closing his eyes.

"Are you alright now?" Anderson whispered in Enrico's ear.

Enrico nodded slowly, "I'm sorry..."

"Don't be sorry." Anderson smiled and kissed the top of Enrico's head, pulling him close. Enrico softly cuddled into Anderson's touch. He slowly reached into Anderson's pants and traced a finger along Anderson's bulge.

Anderson threw his head back and moaned. He kissed Enrico furiously and gently pushed Enrico's hand further in his pants. Enrico grinned softly and gripped Anderson's member very lightly, afraid to make any sudden movements.

Anderson grunted and pulled Enrico's hand away. "Perhaps I should show you how it's done?" Anderson suggested, his hand resting between Enrico's legs, giving a reassuring squeeze.

Enrico moaned and looked at Anderson, leaning against his desk. He panted and ran his hands through the priests hair. Anderson pulled Enrico close, kissing him with his tongue lightly prodding Enrico's, his hand creeping back to Enrico's member. He stroked Enrico's length softly and slowly at first, and increasing the pressure and speed gradually. Enrico threw his head back and moaned, gripping Anderson's shoulders, panting as he felt the fingers of Anderson pressing against his length.

"If you keep doing that... I won't be able to... hold it in..." Enrico moaned.

Anderson pulled his hand away, chuckling. Outside, lightening flashed, illuminating the room. He saw the absolute pleasure in Enrico's eyes and laughed. A loud clap of thunder joined in his laughter momentarily. Enrico looked at Anderson, biting his lip.

"Anderson...You stopped." Enrico said plainly.

"Yes I did," Anderson replied just as bluntly.

"Please continue, no reason to leave me on edge," Enrico purred.

"You're absolutely right," Anderson agreed suavely. In a flash, Anderson's hand was wedged tightly in between Enrico's legs, lightly pumping him.

Enrico moaned and gripped Anderson's shoulders tightly once again.

"Anderson!" He moaned as he came, coating Anderson's hand.

Anderson laughed, wiping his hand on his pants. "I'm not sure if this is the right time to be asking, but Enrico, are you a virgin?" Anderson asked.

"Yes..." Enrico whispered, slightly ashamed. Anderson grinned and pulled Enrico into a passionate kiss, where one hand crept just below the small of Enrico's back and goosed him lightly.

Enrico purred in pleasure and gripped Anderson's member, in attempts to repeat the pleasure he had received from Anderson. He slowly stroking Anderson's length.

Anderson moaned and kissed Enrico's neck as the other man's hand clumsily stroked him.

Enrico smiled and increased the speed. Anderson covered Enrico's face with small, light kisses as he bucked his hips foreword. Enrico stroked Anderson fast and hard, finally tracing circles around his base.

"You're doing good, Enrico," Anderson whispered.

"Thank you," Enrico mumbled back, finally retracting his hand.

Anderson took Enrico's hand in his, intertwining his fingers with Enrico's. Enrico looked up at Anderson, smiling as he removed his own pants and boxers. He blushed and looked down, shivering as the cold air met his naked body.

Anderson's eyes scanned Enrico's body, eyeing Enrico up.

Enrico smiled and looked at Anderson. "Anderson stop...You're making me blush more," Enrico mumbled.

Anderson pulled Enrico close, kissing Enrico's burning red face. His hands explored the newly exposed skin of Enrico's body. Enrico smiled and pressed himself against Anderson, fumbling with Anderson's pants.

Anderson smiled and removed his pants himself. As he cast his pants aside, he noticed a small cum-stain from earlier and had to repress a burst of insane laughter. Enrico smiled and looked up at Anderson.

"Anderson...I..Want you so bad," Enrico said, his voice quivering.

"Really?" Anderson said, his hand lightly climbing Enrico's leg.

"Yes.." Enrico replied, shivering.

Anderson gently whirled Enrico around. He lightly massaged Enrico's back as he whispered, "Are you sure you want me to take your virginity?"

"Yes I'm positive," Enrico hissed.

Anderson kissed Enrico's back and held him at arms distance. "Please tell me if it hurts too much," Anderson whispered.

Enrico nodded and braced himself for pain, biting his lip.

Anderson thrust his hips foreword and pulled Enrico back onto him, grunting as he forced himself into Enrico. Enrico moaned in a mix of pain and pleasure. He shut his eyes as the pain became unbearable.

"Anderson... It-It hurts!" Enrico gasped.

"I'm so sorry!" Anderson cried. He quickly pulled out of Enrico.

Enrico shook and looked back at Anderson, blood trickling down his leg. He recovered from the pain and exhaled.

"It's alright... I can deal with it now..." Enrico said, trying to smile.

"Are you sure?" Anderson asked. He didn't want to enter Enrico again in fear he would hurt him more. Anderson didn't want this to be a painful memory for Enrico.

"I'm sure... I promise I'll be fine." Enrico replied, looking at Anderson with confident eyes. Anderson smiled and kissed Enrico.

Anderson slid back inside Enrico, but was ready to pull out of him if he showed any sign of discomfort. Enrico moaned, the pain subsiding as the pleasure grew more intense. He bucked his hips and looked back at Anderson.

"Enjoying yourself?" Anderson asked, thrusting his hips foreword and forcing himself deep inside Enrico.

Enrico opened his mouth to say something but it only came out as a moan.

Anderson cantered in and out of Enrico in a slight humping gesture. Enrico looked back at him and bit his lip, groaning.

"I'm... Anderson!" Enrico moaned, coating his desk and chest in cum.

Anderson shook with shaky laughter. Sweat dripped off Anderson in small droplets as he shoved his length deeply inside Enrico.

Enrico smiled and shook, "Inside me...Please...Empty yourself inside me!"

Anderson nodded and abided by Enrico's request, groaning loudly as he came. Enrico panted and trembled, his knees giving out. He thanked himself for being cautious and gripped onto the desk.

"Do you want me to stop?" Anderson asked, panting.

"If you want..." Enrico said, smiling halfway.

Anderson smiled and put his arms around Enrico, holding him up. "I won't stop until you tell me to," Anderson whispered in Enrico's ear. He kissed Enrico's neck as he thrusted his hips forward.

Enrico moaned and looked at Anderson, his eyes closed slowly as he leaned back.

"I love you Enrico," Anderson moaned. One of his hands fell and gripped Enrico's cum slicked length.

"I love you too...Alexander," He moaned and bucked his hips foreword.

Anderson grinned and pulled Enrico's sweaty body back against his own. He felt happy with Enrico in his arms, and it pleased him more than he cared to admit when Enrico called him by his first name. Enrico smiled and looked down.

"Alexander I'm going to-" Enrico was cut short again as cum coated Anderson's hand.

Anderson smiled and took a few steps away from Enrico. Enrico shuddered and slowly fell to his knees, making Anderson slip out of him.

"Something wrong?" Anderson asked, kneeling down beside Enrico.

"No.." Enrico said, "I just... Am very tired.."

Anderson kissed Enrico's temple and said, "I'll go then."

"No...stay please." Enrico begged.

Anderson slung an arm around Enrico's waist. "Then I'll stay," he assured Enrico, "Don't worry, I'll stay."

Enrico cuddled into Anderson, "Alexander, I love you so much."

Anderson grinned and covered the side of Enrico's face with loving kisses. Enrico smiled and kissed Anderson.

Anderson lightly pushed Enrico over and Enrico lowered himself to the floor willingly enough. Anderson kissed Enrico tenderly, his hands softly touching Enrico. Enrico smiled and kissed Anderson back, slowly bucking his hips towards Alexanders.

Anderson moaned quietly. He broke away from Enrico's kiss, asking, "Are you happy, Enrico?"

"Of course I am, fool." Enrico snapped and held Anderson close.

Anderson chuckled at Enrico's forceful tone and kissed him, his tongue sliding around in Enrico's mouth. Enrico ran his hands through Andersons hair, smiling.

He slowly parted his lips, whispering, "Anderson... I hope you stay with me like this forever."

"If forever is what you want, then forever it will be," Anderson whispered back, smiling as he saw complete adoration in Enrico's eyes.

Enrico smiled and went to kiss Anderson, stopping suddenly.

"Shit... the meeting!" Enrico cried out.

"Couldn't you skip the meeting?" Anderson asked, knowing even before Enrico answered that he wouldn't skip anything like that.

"I'm sorry Alexander but I have to go. If you want you can come. I'm sure that sow will bring her vampire," Enrico said, getting up and getting dressed.

Anderson got up as well, stretched, and said, "Yeah, I'll come with. I don't want you offending anyone that could kill you."

Enrico chuckled and kissed Anderson's cheek, "Well... I do have a tendency to do that."

Anderson laughed as he finished dressing himself. Anderson walked over to the door and opened it, allowing Enrico to leave the room first. There was something different about Enrico's walk, something hardly noticeable but still there all the same. Anderson grinned, knowing he was responsible for the Enrico's change in stride.

Before Enrico got far out of the office, Anderson whispered in Enrico's ear, "I hope we can do this again _very_ soon."


End file.
